Distorque
|image=FFBE Distorque Artwork.png |portrait= |sprite= |home= |age= |dob= |affiliation=The Orders |occupation= |education= |hobby= |loves= |hates= |sign= |race= |gender= |height= |weight= |hair=Blond |eye= |blood= |laterality= |footsize= |type= |job= |skill= |limitbreak= |weapon= |armor= |ultimateweapon= |element= }} Distorque, or Distorque, of the Zeta Star, is an antagonist in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and member of the Orders ranking sixth in the organization's hierarchy. He's the master of both Yego and Shamlin. Profile Appearance Distorque is a tall and muscular blue-skinned humanoid with a horn on his forehead and long blond hair. His body has several white markings on his arms and torso. He wears a pair of sunglasses and black trousers with thick protective boots. Personality Distorque is a twisted, sadistic, and abusive man, who uses fear to command those beneath him. He expects absolute obedience from his pupils and will retaliate violently at any sign of opposition or even at direct suggestions he ends up agreeing with afterward. Even if he can act casual and friendly with his pupils, this only lasts so long as they don't provoke him. Story Years ago Distorque led a unit to assault the Malboro Forest where he spotted a young Yego riding a malboro. He took interest in her and took her under his wing. At some point he also took in Shamlin. He devised a torturous training regime for both where he molded the pair through fear and brainwash to become unquestionably obedient. Yego was left with lasting trauma and an inability to oppose him even if she ended up outranking him within the Orders. While Yego enjoyed some degree of freedom Shamlin was usually together with Distorque. Visectrum When the Sworn Six of Paladia along Mombert and Hess' Four Sages attack an Aldore checkpoint, Distorque appears before them. The sight of him terrifies Yego as he taunts her that it is time for punishment. As Raegen attempts to fight, Mombert has the Four Sages teleport them away to avoid detracting from their objective. Shamlin heals Distorque and the two agree to kill Yego slowly and painfully for her betrayal. At the Jima Wetlands, Distorque intercepts Raegen's party as Yego flees. When Shamlin tells his master to follow Yego while he deals with Raegen's group, Distorque beats Shamlin for suggesting something in a directive manner and then restates it as his order. Shamlin bombards the Sworn Six with blasts of Holy keeping them at bay while Distorque catches up to Yego and beats her up. She refuses to follow his directives, asserting that she's part of the Sworn Six family now. Distorque attempts to kill Yego but Raegen repels the attack. Cid praises Yego for not breaking at Distorque, proud to call her his adoptive daughter. Distorque laughs at this family idea, but Raegen posits people like him could never understand such a bond. The Sworn Six defeat Distorque, but Shamlin heals him. Yego roars that no matter how many times Distorque is healed, he will not triumph, impressing him for developing the ability to oppose him. Shamlin suggests they retreat as the combined forces of the Sworn Six, Yego and Mid are too much for them. Distorque beats Shamlin for giving him directives, but reaffirms the idea as his order as the two teleport away. Etymology Distorque is the second-person singular present active imperative of distorqueō. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Antagonists